


Doing The Aftermath: Talks With A Fox

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Masque de Personnalités [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fox!Kagami Tsurugi, Gen, Kwami Swap, Lila Rossi Redemption, Mentioned Kagami Tsurugi, Yo-Kai Watch was my inspiration for the name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: (TAKES PLACE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WHERE LILA LEFT AFTER CHAPTER 4)This is gonna be the first of a few spinoffs of the MDP AU!





	Doing The Aftermath: Talks With A Fox

Mutat couldn’t help but shout out as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Her life in Paris was nice, and she liked her jobs, both her civilian form’s job and her current one as a superheroine.

As she passed through a more affluent neighborhood, she heard sobbing from a balcony. Looking that way, she found that it was her first target -  _ Lila, was it? _ \- crying on the rooftop.

Mutat didn’t like hearing anyone cry, and while her actions were inexcusable like Bob Roth’s, he was an adult who should have known better; Lila was just a teenager. Besides, it seemed like something was different.

Welp. Time to figure out what’s happening.

Lila wasn’t as evil as Mutat had thought, it turned out. 

She was under the influence of her mother, who had not only taught her to cheat the system but “forced” her to keep it; she’d been severely punished and chewed out for being caught, not for lying.

She’d also been in cohorts with someone she thought was Hawkmoth, but as it turned out he’d been akumatized, so she had just taken advantage of his kindness to spend time with Adrien.

“So you don’t come clean because things end badly for you for doing so?” the superheroine asked, incredulous. That had to be the most villainous cliche action she’d ever heard, and she fought cheesy real-life supervillains on a near-daily basis!

“Yeah…” Lila responded sadly, and all at once, Mutat’s heart broke and reformed stronger for the lass. She knew Lila wasn’t lying about this - days of research had taught Mutat about each and every one of Lila’s tells, and they weren’t being displayed here.

“Your problem will be handled soon,” Mutat quietly snarled, and Lila knew with near-certainty that it would.

* * *

Gisella Rossi was worried when rumors spread of Mutat making visits to the embassy. News of the supernatural revelator with powers derived partially from the resident supervillain had spread through the city almost as fast as an akuma warning, and many criminals - some of whom she had known from her days as an “advisor” - had turned themselves in out of fear. Her own daughter had been the mysterious lady’s first victim, and while she didn’t want to punish Lila, she had told her what would happen if she was caught. She needed to learn how to do better, and the fight they’d had a few nights back wasn’t doing any favors.

The murmurs of everyday work grew into astonished shouts as a figure walked into the building. Everyone’s eyes - Gisella’s now included - were trained on Mutat, Ladybug, Chat Noir & the new Rena Rouge -  _ Kyubi, if she recalled correctly _ \- strode through the door, one of her bosses at her heels. They cut a path through the waves of workers, stopping in front of her.

Gisella didn’t miss how while the Miraculous wielders’ faces were set in determination and dislike, Mutat’s face was a nasty scowl made of barely restrained fury & revulsion.

The eldest heroine handed her an envelope, and in a manner far too calm for her face to properly match it, asked her to open it and read it.

Was that all?

When she barfed up her Shadow and was carted off to jail, she learned the answer was a big, honking no.


End file.
